Natoya's Drabble Collection
by Natoya
Summary: A collection of puzzle/blind YugixYami/Atemu drabbles, ranging from any genre and plot. Will contain yaoi, fluff, and other things.
1. Playing Dress Up

Okay, so I'm trying to write drabbles to get the creative juices flowing, using some posts from the blog mentioned in my previously posted story, The First Date. So that's what this is. I'm going to update this when I write drabbles, so they're all in one place.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

drabble inspired by post from the tumblr blog Imagine Your OTP

* * *

Yugi opened the door to his house, stepping inside and shrugging off his coat as he closed the door. Instantly came the pounding of little feet on the wood floor, and he was met with his little girl, Mikka, her brown eyes alight with happiness at the sight of him.

"Papa! Papa's home!"

Yugi picked her up with a chuckle, giving her a kiss. "How're you sweetie?"

"Good! Today was fun! I made Daddy pretty!" She clapped her hands in her excitement, grinning up at him.

Yugi arched a brow at that, a smirk crossing his lips. "Did you now?"

Giggling, Mikka nodded. "Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Yugi set her down and she was off like lightening, laughing all the while. After a moment he heard her voice again. "Daddy! Don't take it off yet!" Yugi chuckled again, heading towards the living room.

As soon as he walked in, he started grinning from ear to ear. There was his husband, wearing a sheet like a dress, one of Mikka's toy crowns on his head, and her star shaped barrettes in his spiky tresses.

Atemu blushed when Yugi walked in, having been in the process of taking off the crown, though he put it back at Mikka's protest. Yugi walked over to him, kissing him softly. "Well, you look lovely."

"Do I?" Atemu smiled as Yugi nodded.

"Daddy looks pretty!" Mikka chimed in.

"Daddy always looks pretty," Yugi said, kissing him again. "Your crown is a little crooked." He reached for the toy, fixing it.

His husband chuckled. "Thank you, Partner."

"Papa, can we make you pretty too?"

Yugi laughed, bending down to pick Mikka up again. "Sure baby, but after dinner, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Reviews are loved.


	2. Meeting In The Afterlife

Drabble 2, inspired by ImagineYourOTP, meeting in the afterlife

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Atemu felt it the moment he arrived, his attention falling from the conversation he had just been having with Mahado. The priest's words died in mid-sentence, noting the far-away look on his once-ruler's face.

"Pharaoh…?"

"E-Excuse me, Mahado. I have to go."

With that, Atemu was gone. He barely remembered the run, just knowing that one moment he was with Mahado, the next he was in a familiar place, similar to where he'd appeared when he arrived in the Afterlife.

His family and friends had beaten him here, surrounding a familiar form in the middle of their group hug. He waited patiently, feeling they had more of a right then he did to welcome him first. After they released him, it was Jou who noticed him in the back of their group.

"Oi, it's Atemu!"

The group parted down the middle, finally fully revealing the one who had arrived almost last, and Atemu's heart swelled at the sight of him.

"Partner…"

"Hey," Yugi greeted him, a beautiful smile on his lips. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I wanted them to say their hellos first."

Silence fell between them as Atemu racked his mind for something to say. On the way over, he'd had a million things running through his head, "I missed you, I'm happy to see you…" but now they all seemed to fall short.

In the end, Yugi spoke first.

"I missed you."

Atemu smiled tenderly. "I missed you too, Partner."

Yugi threw himself into Atemu's arms, hugging him tightly. The former Pharaoh returned the embrace, burying his face in Yugi's hair. They both had waited so long for this, for an actual embrace.

Yugi pulled away first, looking up at him with happiness in his eyes. He felt like crying, even though the tears wouldn't come. He'd waited so long to see everyone again, but the longest for his partner.

Atemu watched him with equal happiness, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Welcome home, Partner."

* * *

Reviews are loved.


	3. Cabin In The Woods

One more drabble tonight, whoot!

Cabin in the woods prompt, from Imagine Your OTP blog on tumblr

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

This wasn't how the day was supposed to go.

Yugi had been looking forward to a nice relaxing weekend with his partner, the two of them renting a cabin in the woods, hiking, just enjoying nature.

Instead, they were greeted with cloudy skies, cold air, and now this. They had decided, he and Atemu, to go into the woods for a walk, bundling up in sweatshirts, and it was when they were in the middle of the forest that it began to rain. And not just rain, it poured.

He and his lover were drenched in minutes.

"Partner, we have to head back! You'll get a cold if we stay out here for very long!"

"You're at the same risk!" Yugi shouted back, taking the hand that was now being offered to him as they turned and ran in what they hoped was the direction their cabin was in. Along the way, Yugi stumbled, sending them both down a small hill as Yugi dragged Atemu with him. Both were now covered in mud, wet, and Yugi was pretty sure he scraped his knee during the fall.

They rose, wiping off their muddy clothes, which wasn't successful in the least. "Are you alright?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay. Let's go."

They reached the cabin before long, shutting the door behind them. Yugi shivered, freezing now due to being soaked. Atemu went over to the fireplace, starting it up so they could get warm. Yugi took off his sweatshirt, the item hitting the floor with a wet splat. Yugi shivered again, wiping the mud off his face with his hand.

"I'll get a blanket," Atemu offered, taking his sweatshirt off as he went, throwing it with Yugi's on the floor. When he came back, he was met with the sight of Yugi taking his pants off, dropping them into the pile of clothing. Yugi turned to him, grateful when his lover placed the blanket around him.

"Sit with me? We can share the blanket."

Atemu nodded, slipping his own pants off. Jeans were uncomfortable when wet. They curled up on the couch together, snuggling into the comforter they now shared, using it and the heat from the fire to get warm.

"I'm sorry," Yugi mumbled. Atemu glanced at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"This weekend isn't as fun as I hoped it would be. Rain keeping us in now, cloudy skies, it's cold..."

"Partner, I'm having fun."

Yugi looked at him skeptically. "You are?"

"Yes. Because I'm spending my weekend with you."

"That's corny."

Atemu's cheeks tinged pink, but he ignored it because Yugi had curled closer to him, resting his head on Atemu's shoulder. "It's the truth."

"I'm glad. I was afraid this trip was going to be terrible."

"Things happen. But the important thing is, is that we're together. That's what this weekend was about, right?"

"Yeah." Yugi smiled up at him, and Atemu couldn't help himself. He bent his head and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. When they broke away, Yugi rested his head on Atemu's shoulder again, sighing happily.

"Mm, love you."

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him close as he felt the cold finally slip away. "Love you too, Partner."

* * *

Reviews are loved.


	4. A Proper Kiss

Here's another drabble! Inspired by a post from Imagine Your OTP.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Yugi! I have to go now, I'll be late!"

Atemu grabbed his jacket off the back of the recliner, heading for the front door. Yugi rushed into the room, stopping the middle of the room and crossing his arms, a pout on his lips.

"Oh, so you're going to head off to work without a goodbye kiss?"

Atemu stopped, turning around, feeling slightly ashamed. "No."

"Liar."

The Egyptian blew his partner a kiss, and to his surprise, the other dodged. "Nuh-uh, Temy. Not good enough. I want a proper kiss." Yugi watched his lover take a step towards him, and then he turned and bolted, again startling the other man. The jacket was thrown on the back of the chair once more, and Atemu gave chase.

Yugi made it up the stairs and into the hallway before Atemu caught him, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him to the wall, trapping him against it. Yugi laughed as Atemu laced their hands together, one of his knees nudged between Yugi's legs.

"Yugi, I thought you wanted a proper kiss."

Yugi looked up at him, smirking. "I do. I just expected proper delivery."

His lover chuckled, leaning forward and capturing Yugi's lips in a tender kiss. He released Yugi's hands, allowing him to wrap his arms around Atemu's neck and pressing himself closer to the other.

After a minute or two, Yugi pulled back, grinning. "Okay. Now you can go to work."

* * *

Reviews are loved.


	5. Kissing In The Leaves

Here's another chapter to the drabbles, inspired by an Imagine Your OTP post.

Light puzzleshipping, it's more of a friends drabble.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Yugi shivered as the wind picked up for a moment, blowing cold air into his face. He ducked deeper into his scarf and coat, trying to find warmth. It was a cool autumn day, and their group had gotten together today to help Anzu rake the leaves from her yard.

It was a fairly large lawn, so the job required more then one person. Jou and Honda were off on one side of the yard, arguing. Seemed Honda thought Jou messed up one of his piles. Yugi rolled his eyes, continuing on his side of the yard that his other self was helping him with.

"Do those two ever get together and not fight?" Yami asked, raking some leaves into one of the piles they had started.

"Nope."

The back door opened, and Anzu stepped out, clad in her own autumn jacket and gloves, a tray of steaming cups in her hands. Smiling at the boys, she set them down on a table on her back deck.

"Cocoa guys!" She called. Jou and Honda dropped their rakes, racing each other to the table while the other two boys walked a bit slower, now hand in hand. Jou took a sip out of one of the cups, yelping when he burnt his tongue a bit. Anzu chuckled, handing Honda one of the cups. "Could have warned you it was hot, silly."

"Yeah yeah..."

"Thanks Anzu," Yugi said, taking one of the cups and handing it to Yami before taking another.

"You're welcome," she replied, taking the last cup for herself. It was creamy and delicious, and she'd even sprinkled the tiny marsh mellows in the cups.

After the cocoa break, they got back to work, Anzu taking up a rake herself to help out. It wasn't too long before another argument broke out between Jou and Honda, once more about the leaf piles. Jou turned to the pile Honda was motioning to, seeing that he had indeed accidentally knocked leaves out of Honda's pile. He backed up, setting his rake behind them, and he gave a heave, sending the damp leaves into Honda's face.

"Why you-!" Honda snarled, giving chase after Jou bolted. The two boys ran around the yard, passing by Yugi and Yami, accidentally knocking Yami into Yugi and sending the two boys into a pile of their own leaves.

"Ack!" Yugi yelped, knocked on his back with Yami between his legs, the elder looking down at him in surprise. Anzu, having had enough, began chasing the other two with her rake.

"You two knuckle-heads better cut it out before I knock your heads together!"

"Sorry," Yami mumbled.

"Not your fault," Yugi said, grinning. As Yami made to leave, he wrapped his arms around his neck, holding his lover in place. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Uh..."

Chuckling, Yugi leaned up, giving his partner a gentle kiss. Yami was quick to wrap his arms around him, deepening the kiss with a light moan.

The kiss was suddenly interrupted by a pile of leaves falling on them, and they looked up to see their three friends looking down at them with amused looks on their faces.

"Get a room," Jou teased, sticking his tongue out at them. Yugi's response was to grab a handful of leaves and fling them at the blond, who merely laughed and dropped to the ground, grabbing some leaves and dropping them on Yugi's face. Yami hurled some leaves at him, and Anzu and Honda decided to join in. Soon all of them were flinging leaves at each other and laughing. Anzu plucked one from her hair, squealing when Honda tackled her into the leaf pile.

Afterwards, they all lay on the ground, panting and laughing, their sides sore.

"Gosh darnit guys, now we're going to have to rake all that up again," Anzu complained, grinning to show her words were in jest.

"Ah well, you'll just have to handle that yourself, won't you?" Honda teased.

"What! Why?"

"It's late Anzu, we should go home now," Jou cut in, rolling onto his stomach to look at her.

"Oh, you guys are jerks."

"But you love us," Yugi told her, giggling.

"Sometimes."

"Aw, Anzu!" More leaves were flung at her, but she just laughed.

"Help me tomorrow, and I'll make more cocoa."

"Done!"

* * *

Reviews are loved.


	6. Fighting and Making Up

Here's another drabble, this time brought to you by both the imaginations of Natoya and Rainbowfizzydrops (As she's know on tumblr.) You may know her here and Rainbowfizzypops. Collab drabble, huzzah!

Inspired by Imagine Your OTP.

We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Tensions were high in the Mutou household.

Atemu came in through the front door, slamming it shut behind him without meaning to. The slam echoed in the room, the doorframe shuddering with the vibrations. This hardly eased his rage - at his boss, his job, and the irate co-workers he'd had the misfortune of dealing with.

With Yugi, it had been much the same frustration, except he had to deal with irritated customers who wouldn't take no for answer when he told them the shop had no more holiday deals. But even so, he tried to greet his husband kindly.

"Welcome home, Atemu."

"Yeah, thanks." Atemu tossed over his shoulder, already haven stormed past Yugi, going up the stairs to their room. "Let me know when dinner's ready."

Even more irritated now because of Atemu's short reply, Yugi turned and headed back into the kitchen, his jaw clenching.

Dinner, it seemed, wasn't to be any better for them either.

They sat at the table in silence, eating their dinner quickly, if only to escape the suffocation in the atmosphere that both men had caused. The only noise was the occasional movement of a plate and the steady rain against the windowpane until Atemu, in an effort to ease some of the tension, spoke:

"How was your day?"

"Awful," Yugi began, his mouth full of food. "I had a customer who—"

"Partner, don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude."

Yugi stopped chewing suddenly and simply stared at the other for a moment. Then placing his chopsticks down, he swallowed. "It's more rude to ask someone a question when they've just taken a bite, don't you think?" He asked sharply.

Atemu's eyes narrowed at Yugi, also placing his chopsticks down. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? Yugi's eyes widened. "What about you? You've been in a rotten mood since you came home!"

"You have, too!"

"How would you know? You didn't even bother to talk to me before you stormed upstairs, expecting me to have your food set out on the table for you for when you came back! I didn't even get a kiss hello!"

"Like I don't kiss you enough!" Atemu scoffed. "My day was shit! So sue me!"

"Oh, your day was shit, was it? Well, newsflash babe: mine wasn't all sprigs and roses, either! But you don't have to take your anger out on me! I tried my damn hardest not to do that to you!" Yugi could feel frustrated tears well up in his eyes, his emotions taking a dangerous spike. This was not how he wanted things to go between them, but he couldn't stop the angry words spilling from his lips. "You want to know why? Because it's not fair!"

Atem rolled his eyes. "You're acting like such a child."

"I'm the one acting like a child?" Yugi could only stare at him incredulously, his voice going up a pitch. "You know what? I don't have to sit here and take this from you, you…you pig-headed moron!" Yugi rose to his feet, his chair tipping over from the force and falling to the linoleum with a loud clatter. Throwing the napkin that had been in his lap on the table, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the dining room. He grabbed his coat off the coat rack before heading out the front door, slipping it on as he went down the steps, too angry to even pause for a second. A loud clap of thunder alerted him to the fact it was now storming, and, not caring one bit or feeling the drops smashing against his face, Yugi went right into the downpour. He walked for a couple blocks before finally slowing down and leaning back against the wall of a building. It was almost funny how the weather matched his current mood. Yugi stood there for a long time, his face tilted towards the sky, the rain masking the falling tears as he finally let his frustration loose with a short, little wail.

* * *

"Dammit!" Atemu yelled, slamming his fists into the table. "Great. Just perfect!" He was seething. Could this day get any worse? There was a loud rumble of thunder outside, and Atemu shot an angry look out the window. "That wasn't a fucking challenge!" He yelled at the weather. The only response he got was the heavy pounding of rain against the roof.

It wasn't his fault. Yugi was the one who snapped at him for no reason. All Atemu did was remind him of table courtesy. Yugi was the one who started yelling. Atemu grinned a little in spite himself. Yugi could really yell when he was angry; he'd forgotten that. Yugi had called him a pig-headed moron…Atemu couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop laughing." Atemu told himself sharply, forcing himself to frown again. There was nothing funny about this situation. An infuriated Yugi was not a funny thing.

Atemu sighed and placed his head in his hands, suddenly feeling guilty. 'But I didn't mean to make him fly off the handle,' he thought. He was going to explode. He was angry with Yugi, angry at his job, angry at the sudden rain. But most of all, he was angry with himself.

'Okay, maybe I did make a really unneeded comment…' Atemu allowed, dragging his hands down his face. 'Granted, Yugi might've overreacted, but I didn't help the matter in the slightest.'

An image of Yugi's flushed, angry face flashed in front of his eyes, and Atemu felt even worse. He didn't mean to make Yugi angry. Atemu played with the ring on his finger. What if Yugi was so mad that he didn't come home tonight? Maybe he was already over at Jou or Anzu's house, crying tears of frustration as he complained about Atemu to them. Or worse, what if he was running off somewhere, not paying attention, and a car or something hit him? And it would be all Atemu's fault because he had picked on Yugi's eating habits.

Atemu stood up quite suddenly, his chair scraping against the floor. That was impossible, of course, but what if…what if…? What if something did happen? What if Yugi got hurt and died and left things between them like this?

Grabbing his coat, Atemu ran outside into the pouring rain, looking around for a familiar head of wild hair. Would he just run down the sidewalk, or would he head to the park? Where did Yugi go to cool down when he wasn't in Atemu's arms? The rain was coming down so hard that Atemu could barely see even ten feet in front of him. More thunder rolled overhead, and he took off to the left, keeping his eyes peeled open.

"Yugi?" He called over the rain, praying that, no matter how angry Yugi may be, that he'd answer if he could hear. "Where are you?"

"What do you want, Atemu?" Came a sharp, tight voice behind him, and Atemu spun around to see Yugi leaning against the wall of a building, hands in his pockets and giving Atem a look of contempt. He hadn't gone far from the house at all.

"Thank god!" Atemu ran to the Yugi, throwing his arms around his wet, lithe body. "Thank god I found you."

"I…what?" Yugi was thrown for a complete loop. As if he'd been thinking that Atemu had followed him to continue the yelling match. "Atemu?"

Before another word could be spoken, Atemu grabbed Yugi's shoulders and reeled him in, planting a wet, firm kiss on his mouth. Yugi blinked, completely taken by surprise, but soon wrapped his arms around Atemu, clinging against him tightly. Atemu's hands found their way up until he was holding Yugi's face, never wanting to let him go again. There was a moment when Atemu was about to pull away, but Yugi tightened his hold and kept them both close.

"Not yet," he muttered against Atemu's lips. Atemu hadn't said a word; only crushed his mouth on Yugi's once again. Both of them using the rest of their energy from fighting and putting it into that kiss. The rain poured down on the two, soaking them both to the very bone, but they were too lost in each other to even notice or care.

When Atemu finally pulled away, it seemed like it was hours later. He took in deep breaths and watched Yugi, not releasing his hold on the other's face.

"I'm still angry with you." Yugi said, averting his eyes from Atemu's, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Atemu said, resting his forehead on Yugi's. "So sorry."

Yugi didn't reply for a moment, then: "You didn't need to make that comment, you know."

"I know."

"I was trying to be nice."

"I know."

"…You're a big, dumb, jerk."

"I know I am."

"Well…as long as you know." Yugi muttered, but the corner of his lips was upturned.

"Shall we go home and dry off?" Atemu asked, about to wipe Yugi's cheek with his sleeve, only to realize it was dripping wet.

"Yeah." Yugi pulled away from Atemu and took his hand. "I could use a nice, long, hot bath. To warm up and get rid of this tension. Do you want to wash my back?"

"For you? Anything."

Yugi started walking, but he looked pleased.  
"Don't you forget it."

* * *

Reviews are loved


	7. Random Kisses

Oi, I'm back with another drabble. Nearly all of these will be inspired by posts from the Imagine Your OTP blog. Also, to those asking for lemons, I'm trying not to do that with these. Maybe, if the mood strikes, there will be one, but I'm not doing these as requests, I'm doing them to write something period. I'm writing when inspiration strikes, and so far, none have inspired lemons. I hope you enjoy these drabbles regardless.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Temy! We have to go! We'll be late for the rehearsal!"

Atemu sighed, peering into his bedroom mirror as he tried to fix his tie. How did Yugi manage to wear these things properly? He could not for the life of him get it right.

Yugi entered the room a moment later, stopping when he saw him, hands on his hips. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Partner. I just... This is impossible!"

"Here, I'll help you." Yugi stepped forward as Atemu turned to him, reaching up to fix his tie. Yugi had it straight in no time, smiling up at his lover. "There, all better."

Atemu frowned, looking down at it. "These damn things hate me."

"No," Yugi said, lightly tracing one finger down the tie. "You just need a little more practice is all." He peered up at Atemu, finding the former Pharaoh cute in his frustration. Without a second thought, he gripped Atemu's tie in hand and pulled the other man forward, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss.

Atemu nearly squeaked in surprise, his eyes widening before he realized what had happened and gave in, Yugi releasing his tie to reach up and hold the sides of his head, his fingers tangling in Atemu's hair. The former Pharaoh's own arms wound around his lover, keeping their bodies pressed together. Their kiss deepened a moment later, Yugi's tongue slipping past Atemu's lips.

It continued for a minute or two, before Yugi pulled back, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He leaned up once more, only to whisper in Atemu's ear, "As much as I'd like to continue, I doubt Jou and Mai would forgive us for skipping. I will however, be more then happy to continue once we're back at home, if you'll take a rain check."

His lover nodded, and Yugi chuckled, finding him adorable with his flushed cheeks and tussled hair. "Better fix your hair before coming down, love." With that, Yugi turned and left the room. Atemu turned and looked back in the mirror, his flush darkening when he noticed the state he was in. He began to fix his hair, a chuckle escaping him. Boy did Yugi know how to get him going. He smiled at his reflection, already looking forward to that rain check Yugi promised.

* * *

Reviews are loved.


End file.
